Saved
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: He was always saving the world... LaikaNettoEnzan Friendship. ONESHOT


Saved

Two friends stare down at a boy. He was 'sleeping'. He'd been 'sleeping' for two months. The doctors said that he probably wasn't going to wake up.

There had been a unbearable coldness since he fell asleep. One that couldn't be shoved away by piling blankets on top of yourself. Every time they looked at their once lively friend it felt as though it got even colder.

The scene had run through their minds thousands if not millions of times. Every step, every jump, every twist, every word. Everything was memorized and forever locked in their minds within minutes of the incident.

**Two months before**

_The three young net saviors were stuck once again with the tedious task of saving the world. All three of them were tired and in pain. Still they stood ready to fight until the bitter end. Still, even while they knew they where risking their lives they never thought they would die._

_They never thought of what they would do if one of them died. It was a forbidden thought among them. It wasn't like no one had ever thought about thinking about it. No, they were all too afraid to even consider thinking about it._

_So when he called upon various chips that changed his form no one considered what it was doing to __**him**_

_He fought so desperately against this enemy. Sure the other two would assist as much as they could but all the real fighting had been left up to him.__He fought so hard._

_When the final cut was made the enemy tried to retreat to the security of the internet. Both boys were instantly concentrating on the fight. Neither of them heard the thud behind them. No one noticed that he wasn't yelling as he slotted in chips. No one even noticed the fact that his Navi wasn't in the battle._

_As the enemy screamed in pain as he was deleted cursing him and the two boys. They cheered for a moment only to stop when they realized that they were alone in their celebration. Finally turning around to stare at his fallen form they gasped._

_They saw that his eyes were closed and at first they thought he was just asleep. When one of them picked him up to carry him out to the car they noticed how frightfully cold he was. _

_Now afraid they realized the slowing and painful movement of his chest._

_The boy who had saved the world so many times... was dying._

_He was rushed to the hospital his two friends in tow. They could vaguely remember hearing the doctors saying something about extreme exhaustion._

_When it was declared he was in 'stable' condition the two rushed to his side. His navi was in the security system for his room. They sent their two navis to assist him and when they checked their PETs later they found one very upset Navi being comforted by two of his closest friends._

_They could remember screaming and begging him to wake up. Then they spent some time praying that they would wake up and this could be considered a horrible nightmare. Still he remained there his breathing controlled by machines as well as his heartbeat. _

_Someone who had become so important to the two boys was now laying down on a sterile white bed. His face was so pale and he seemed so much smaller then before. Had his hands always been that small? They still hadn't told anyone about the accident yet. They were far to focused with other things._

_Everything started to calm down until his heart gave out and they were ushered out of the room and left in the cold painful silence once again. _

_They didn't know how welcomed the silence would be when some other visitors arrived._

They remembered how his father looked when he was given the news. He had been driven to the brink of insanity. Crying and calling out his son's name. They could remember him speaking to himself. Saying how if he had only spent more time with him. Then all words were lost to uncontrollable sobs.

His mother seemed incapable of speech. In the months since he was hospitalized she hasn't been keeping up her appearance. She's spent almost every waking moment next to him. She still hasn't spoken. She's only managed to cry out incoherent words.

His friends had different reactions. One of the girls has come every day and sat by his mother in the painful sorrowful silence that always seems to be in his room. The other girl seemed to be quite dedicated in buying her friend get well presents. It may have been her way of trying to forget about how sad she was.

The boys seemed to try to be strong but more then once had they seen the large one start to cry. They had seen the water boy beg for his friend to get back up. The youngest of their group seemed to have come to think of him like a brother. He was one of the people who openly showed their emotion of sadness and pain for the loss.

There seemed to be somewhat of a truce in the world when he fell went to sleep. No evil beings had attacked in the two months he's been 'asleep'. It's as though they can't bring themselves to grasp this opportunity.

So now they both sat on opposite sides of their friend. They keep talking to him hoping that something about this conversation will cause his mind to wake up.

Even though their best friend was 'asleep' the two boys had yet to cry. They never once showed any emotion that they were really upset. They had sat with him and listened to people's stories about them. They even listened to the freaky fish guy talk about how if only he had given him more calcium.

Yet they had never cried throughout the entire process. Well... never except for now.

His mother had just left along with everyone else. It was quiet for a while and soon the reality of it all really for the first time sank in. Both boys sat there no longer able to hold up the emotional barriers they had set up so long ago. They cried. They cried so very hard that some people thought that he had actually died. Yet they could still see that the heart beating so they couldn't understand the two young men's grief.

So they sat there for a few hours just crying. No one ever came into the room. Soon they were crying for him to wake up and making promises to him about how they would help him. They would always notice him when he got into trouble. That they'd never let this happen to him again.

After a few hours the two boy s fell asleep. No doctor dared to go in and ask the two Net Saviors to leave their friend. So they slept through the night dreaming that he wasn't asleep and that this whole ordeal had just been a awful nightmare.

Yet when they woke up they found themselves stuck in that same old room. They felt sick when the sterile smell hit their noses.

Then they noticed his hand moved. Then a light groan emitted from his throat and it looked as though he was trying to open his eyes. When finally after another minute of struggle his brown eyes were finally visible. He looked at both of them rather confused. Then a light smile came on his face " Hey..." he spoke his voice raspy from lack of use.

Eyes widened as they saw his body reanimate itself. They suddenly seemed incapable of speech. When it finally clicked in their minds that he was there. That what they had been praying for had happened. They launched themselves on him.

His Navi was instantly with him as well. Joyful that his best friend had returned to the world of the living. Everything was back.

And once again he had saved them.


End file.
